History of Gilana
The History of Gilana has been part of written and oral legend since pre-history. Although history prior to the settlement by the Invisa clan is uncertain, fossil records show that the island has probably been settled on and off at points for nearly 20,000 years. The records show the island has many times been used as a bridge from Africa to the Americas in human migration. Pre-History The fossil record shows the first human settlements as occurring about 19,650 years ago. Scientists theorize hunters may have been following game during the last great ice age. However, there is currently dispute among scientists about the mode of travel. Most geologists agree that the glacier pack did not extend as far down as the African continent. However, no fossilized remains of boating equipment has been found on the eastern Gilanan shores, nor within a 10 mile range inland. The question of how the early Gilanan settlers came to the island remains a mystery. First known settlement The first known people to settle the system of islands was a system of clans led by a man named Invisa in circa 3,000 B.C. Although it has never been proved for certain, Invisa family lore claims the clan arrived from a region in modern day Portugal. The group arrived in the modern port city of Invis in the Invisio province. The number of settlers in the group was possibly up to 7,000. The biggest mystery is why the clan chose to settle in the Invisio province. If the Portugal origin story is correct, then the family would have most likely arrived first in the Yencko region of Gilana. Invisa family history does indicate that the region was explored first, but later abandoned for unknown reasons. It is notable that forests fill 90% of Invisio. To this day, members of the House of Invisa have a controlling interest in the forest ministries of the Invisio and Agnon provinces, and members make up a slim minority of the administration of the national forestry ministry. Before the unification Before 1959, the island of Gilana was made up of six sovereign countries. Four were absolute monarchies, and one was an elective monarchy. Kingdom of Invisio Main Article: Kingdom of Invisio Immediately upon settlement, according to Invisio lore, Invisa proclaimed the land would belong to him and his heirs, and be the land upon which a new kingdom would arise. According to written records of the Invisa family, two years after arriving in Invisio, construction on a royal house was finished, and the Kingdom of Invisa was proclaimed. The nation was renamed the Kingdom of Invisio after an inheritance dispute by Invisa's two eldest sons, Invisi and Naher. Although several later kings were subject to assassination attempts by political rivals, including a year of republican rule, the kingdom was largely able to enjoy an unbroken 3,210 year long dynasty by the descendants of Invisa. The dynasty was broken when King Agnon's court was resisted by and eventually forced into exile by a group of republicans led by Jolep. Jolep established 20 years of republican rule, but the state was reformulated as a constitutional monarchy following the success of his son, Jolan, to stop a drought. In 1959, Invisio unified with the other five kingdoms to create the Republic of Gilana. Kingdom of Naher Main Article: Kingdom of Naher After Invisa died in 2970 B.C.E., the inheritance of his kingdom was disputed by his two eldest sons, Invisi and Naher. Both claimed to be the rightful heir to the throne. However, Invisi, with the loyalty of 2/3 of the military, was able to force Naher and his followers from the kingdom. Naher, with the loyalty of the military, sailed to modern-day Napoli island, and established his own kingdom. The Naher kingdom was one of the most disputed monarchies in pre-Republic Gilana, changing its dynasty of rulers 32 times in the next 4,700 years. War was nearly constantly a factor in the kingdom, and the other kingdoms refused to trade with it nearly the whole time. Relations between Naher and the other kingdoms finally started warming in 1803 C.E., when a constitutional monarchy replaced the absolute monarchy that had defined the rest of its history. In 1959, Naher unified with the other five kingdoms to create the Republic of Gilana. Kingdom of Grandon Main Article: Kingdom of Grandon In 1904 B.C.E., the senior aide to King Invisee of Invisio, Grandon, attempted to assassinate the king. The attempt was unsuccessful, but when Grandon was brought to trial, the king refused to consider execution for the aide. Instead, he sentenced Grandon and his accomplices to live in the barren desert to the east of Invisio. Grandon, his family, and his accomplices were marched 20 miles into the current day Grandon province, and left there. Once there, Grandon proclaimed the new land a kingdom. Although it seems clear the king expected the group to die in the wasteland, an exploration mission commissioned to the region ten years later by the King found most of the group to still be alive, including Grandon himself. Little is known of the early kingdom, as early traditions and history were not written down. Nearly nothing is known until 1,000 C.E., when the kingdom began reliably taking records. What is known, however, is that the early years of the kingdom were relatively peaceful times, with few battles. In 1959, Grandon unified with the five other kingdoms to create the Republic of Gilana. Queendom of Luvenia Main Article: Queendom of Luvenia In 1634 B.C., King Invisenton of Invisio was assassinated by a group who rebelled to the monarchy. With little other choice, the royal family fled west, with many followers and military leaders, led by Queen Luvenia to a region to the west of Invisio. While in exile, the queen established a realm in the land she and her followers had settled, and named it the Queendom of Luvenia. When the queen went to rebellion in Invisio, she left the state in the care of her younger cousin, Morgan. Upon the successful uprising against Veraco, Luvenia abdicated the throne in favor of Morgan, upon condition she would leave it to her female descendants. Luvenia over the years mostly kept to the faith of its founder, and placed female rulers upon its throne. However, in fact, three rulers in its history were male - Luke, William, and Mardouf. In terms of concrete historical fact, the Morgan dynasty had the fewest challenges to its reign. The dynasty was also never replaced, unlike in Naher and Invisio. However, because so little is known about Grandon, it cannot be said for sure that Luvenia solely holds this honor. In 1959, Luvenia unified with the five other kingdoms to create the Republic of Gilana. Kingdom of Agnon Main Article: Kingdom of Agnon After being expelled from Luvenia, King Agnon and his followers headed west until they reached the shores of Gilana and founded the town of Pilmela. The king proclaimed that land and the land around it as the Kingdom of Agnon. However, two years at the beach front settlement showed the vulnerability of the area to hurricanes. In 213 C.E., after nearly losing the town to a particularly brutal hurricane, Agnon decided to move his followers 20 miles inland. He reestablished Pilmela there and built a permanent palace upon the tallest hill. In 1938, Agnon's Parliament overwhlemingly, and against the wishes of King Numan Invisa, voted to switch its form of government to a constitutional elective monarchy. In the new system, the monarch would still rule for life, but would be voted in by the people. Under the new monarchy's first and only elections, Thaddeus Lister was elected monarch. In 1959, Agnon unified with the five other kingdoms to create the Republic of Gilana. Italic text Kingdom of Yencko Main Article: Kingdom of Yencko In 1524 C.E., a group of explorers from Portugal stumbled upon Gilana, which had, until that time, been relatively isolated. Landing in Grandon, the explorers, led by Yencko Dios, were led to the capital, Grandila. There, they met with King Nepat, initially looking to trade with the kingdom for gold. However, Nepat offered them the eastern one-third of his kingdom in trade for some of Dios' ships. Dios agreed, and took his men back to Portugal, where he offered his findings to King John III. John commissioned a colony on the land to be governed by Dios. Dios led a contingent of followers back to the new colony, where they lived under the rule of Portugal for 350 years until 1874 when it declared independence. Though Portugal sent troops to quell the uprising, they were unsuccessful. The country recognized the new country the following year. However, the newfound democracy was short-lived. The leader of the independence movement, who was subsequently elected president, Lugar Carlos, seized power. Given the loyalty the military had to Carlos, the power grab was relatively bloodless and quiet. The Kingdom of Yencko was established. Though officially an absolute monarchy, Carlos established a parliament elected by the people. Governmental reforms continued under his successors. By the time his grandson, King Luis I, had gained the throne, he declared the country as being "ready to join the rest of Gilana in unification", and in 1959, Yencko merged with the five other kingdoms to create the Republic of Gilana. Gilanan unification Early unification attempts The earliest recorded attempt to unify Gilana occure in 1834. However, the Legislature of Invisio voted against joining the first Gilanan Unification Council on the grounds that it was not interested in unifying with the other five kingdoms. On the other hand, in 1850 the kingdoms voted to change their currency to the Gilanan Dollar. A second attempt was made in 1890 when four of the legislatures, Invisio, Luvenia, Grandon, and Naher, to join the second Gilanan Unification Council. However, without the affirmative votes of Agnon and Yencko, the attempt was abandoned. Third Gilanan Unification Council ''Main Article: 1959 Gilanan unification By 1957, all the kingdoms had settled any remaining issues of personal sovereignty, and thus all voted unanimously to join the third Gilanan Unification Council. The Treaty of Barrion was signed on July 20, 1959, with Invisio the last to ratify the document. Category: Gilana Category: Timelines